fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Before The Guild: William Black Part Five
"This is the journal of Cyrus!"' '''The Scholar The Journal's Secrets Ch.1 "So how long do you think you'll take?" Black asks "Oh don't worry, It'll be done soon enough." The Scholar replies. "I think I will go find my friend." Black says to the scholar. "Okay then, be back tomorrow, I should be done then." The scholar says. Black then proceeds to leave the library to find Beth. Black walks around Relton in search of Beth. He searches for hours and he still didn't find her. He then goes to the tavern, to find a drunken Beth playing coin golf. Black then orders a drink, and sits down, waiting for Beth to finish. "Ay fancy meeting you 'ere!" Black mumbles to Black. Black smiles and orders Beth a drink. "So how did you end up in here?" Black asks "Well, I heard there was the best alcohol in Albion here, so I came on in." Beth says. After a few drinks Black rents two beds for him and Beth for the night. The next day Black tells Beth to stay at the tavern for a bit, while he visits the scholar for the journal. Black arrives at the library and the scholar greets him, and hands him two journals. "I only gave you one book, why give me two?" Black asks "Oh don't worry, this one is the original, and this is written in our language." The scholar says. "Thank you for translating this for me, is there anyway I can thank you?" Black replies "Well, you could help run an errand for me" "What is it?" Black asks "Could you run down to the post office for a package? The scholar says. Black agrees and heads to the post office. The Package And The Blade Ch.2 Black arrives at the post office and a man asks what his buisiness was. Black told him he was sent to pick up a package for a scholar. The man runs to the back and hands Black a box and wishes him a good day. Black then walks back to the library. When Black arrives at the library he finds the scholar dead on the ground, woth multiple slashes across the chest. Black then hears a sinister voice say "You! Hero! Leave before we destroy you!" Black yells out "Come out coward! Show yourself!" Then a dark hole opens up from the middle of the room, and a man wearing a crimson robe and a mask appears "Who are you?" Black asks the man "I, am Jack of Blades." In shock of who was before him, Black starts to back away "What? Going somewhere?" Jack asks in a sinister voice. Jack then lifts his hand up and Black is lifted in the air. Jack laughs and says "I have something you don't. The power of Will." "Will? What is that?" Black asks "It's the command of the energy inside of you, around you and in others. So you can do things like THIS!" Jack clenches his hand, and Black feels weaker, as if he is being drained of his energy. Jack chuckles maniacally as Black is drained of his life force. As Black gets weaker he feels something inside of him "click", and he feels an energy flow through his veins. "You can't kill me Jack..." Black quietly says "Why is that? Black?" Jack replies. 'Because... Of... '''THIS!'" Black yells out. Black throws his fist forward and opens it, to shoot a bolt of lightning at Jack. "What? YOU can use the power of Will?!?" Jack says in surprisement "I must finish you, quickly!" Jack yells out. He then teleports right in front of Black and he pulls out a sword so dark it seemed to be made of shadow. "Die!" Jack roars out, and impales Black in the gut, and Black falls to the ground. "Good riddance, William"